


Drifting

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "It does stop snowing, doesn't it?"
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Kudos: 14
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Drifting

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, November 23/new hope in soft light

"It does stop snowing, doesn't it?" Dorothea questioned playfully as she reached for Ingrid's hand. 

"It does," Ingrid replied as she shuffled bags around to take Dorothea's hand and squeeze it. "One morning we'll wake up and it'll be bright and sunny..." 

"Until it starts snowing again?" 

Ingrid nodded. That was really it. And the sunshine would be blinding on the snow, so the pale grey of the sky and the tiny drifting flakes really weren't that bad. She'd be able to exercise her pegasus later, and they'd both be able to exercise a bit... Dorothea had seemed to acclimate to the cold without too many complaints. 

She looked cute in her fur-trimmed hat and gloves, too, and a perfectly-tailored coat... Ingrid had just grabbed whatever she could, including gloves that she was sure belonged to one of her brothers. 

Well, there was time to take care of all of that. Already, there was hope for the family and the land. Dimitri was making that so. 

Ingrid would just work on what she could where she could, starting with dinner and with Dorothea at her side. 

A gust sudden gust of wind made Dorothea slip closer-- 

It could keep snowing.


End file.
